Week 9 (Ultimate Performer Season 1)
Week 9 of the first season of ASM Network's Ultimate Performer, premiered on October 17, 2015, with a total of 15.42 million US viewers. The episode featured contestants Malese Jow, David Lambert, Katie Stevens and Max Schneider. Summary Color Key * - Week Winner Featured Distractions This is a list of distractions that appeared on the episode (Arranged in alphabetical order): * Boxed Head - players place their heads from the chest up in a transparent box with enclosed tops as they perform, with the hosts placing different live insects and animals inside the box. * Bumper Cars (New) '- The player sits in a bumper car while performing, but an audience member controls the car using a remote control. The player has to perform while being bumped into many different obstacles, including walls, and other bumper cars. If used in Round 2, two players are placed in individual cars. * '''Dodgeballoon '- The players each have six white targets around their body and six audience members are chosen to shoot colored water balloons using cannons onto the targets. The players are eliminated once all the targets have been marked with the colored balloons. The players win cash that accumulates in $100s every second they are not eliminated. The points are determined depending on who is eliminated first, with the last person standing receiving the four points. * 'Nine Creatures '- On one end of the stage, nine boxes containing live animals and insects are placed in a line. On the other end, nine other boxes are lined up, but they are empty. As the player performs, he or she has to simultaneously carry each creatures from one side of the room to the other, with the creatures ranging from Snake, to rat, to bunny or even a tarantula. * 'See-Saw-Sing '- Specifically used for Round 2, both players are strapped in to both sides of a mechanical see-saw. During the time of one player's performance, the side they are in will lower down to a tank filled with either snakes, rats, frogs, worms and other creepy crawly creatures. The other player will then be lowered once it is his/her turn to perform the part of the duet. During the part of the song where both players sing simultaneously, the whole see-saw will balance, and will lower itself until both players have their feet in the tank. * 'Three Point Shot '- The player performs in the middle of a full sized basketball court as vigorous basketball players play a game of basketball, distracting the player with ball passes, dribbling and maneuver moves. * '''Water Mania - While the player is performing, equipped with goggles, two audience members are chosen to aim hoses at the player which sprays colored water. Performances Color Key * - Round Winner Musical Performances * Katy Perry ("This Is How We Do") Weekly Theme * None Judges Points The following shows the allocation points by the judges in the first two rounds to each contestants.